El Diario de Dakota
by totaldrama22
Summary: Dakota deberá dejar su anterior vida, sus amigos y su novio Sam para irse a vivir a otro lugar. Acompañada de sus amigas Beth y Lindsay, Dakota contará en su diario el día a día, su vida en el instituto, problemas familiares y el amor.


**El diario de Dakota Cap. 1.**

**5 de Octubre**

Hola, Soy Dakota Milton. Soy una simple chica de 16 años, a la que le gusta salir con sus amigas y la moda. Veréis yo vivo en Canadá en una enorme casa de tres pisos. Es la suerte de tener un papá rico. Vivo con Agatha y Richard. Agatha es mi niñera desde que tengo uso de razón. Es una mujer de pelo gris y gafas. Es muy severa y está algo obsesionada con los modales aun así es casi como una madre para mí. Richard es mucho más joven que Agatha. Él llegó hace dos años. Cuando me mudé aquí pero igualmente le quiere mucho. Podría decirse que es mi mayordomo aunque no me gusta llamarlo así. Ellos, junto a mi padre, son los que podría considerar mi familia. Mi padre se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por negocios y yo lo añoro. Sin embargo esto es algo que nunca diré a nadie.

Mi instituto está a varias calles de mi casa. El Instituto Saint Claire Monette es un lugar enorme. Me gusta ese sitio. No he tenido ocasión de visitarlo debido al poco tiempo que llevo aquí sin embargo pronto empezaré las clases.

La razón por la que estoy escribiendo este diario es muy sencilla. Agatha me recomendó que era muy bueno para deshacerse del estrés y lo cierto es que me pareció buena idea.

Todo comenzó hace dos semanas Cuando mi padre me anunció que teníamos que mudarnos por asuntos de negocio. Después de mudarme a esta casa y dejar mi antigua casa cerca de Ottawa me sentí muy apenada. Aunque no fui muy lejos dejé atrás muchas cosas. Entre ellas mi novio Sam y mis amigas. Ahora debo adaptarme a este nuevo lugar y creo que este diario me ayudará a hacerlo

**10 de Octubre**

Definitivamente este lugar no me va a gustar nada. He estado toda esta semana ocupada con la mudanza y no he podido atenderte ni a ti. De hecho no he podido dejar de mover cajas de un lugar a otro. Sin embargo tuve un rato para ir explorando un poco la ciudad. Mientras Agatha fue a comprar a la mercería (Adora la costura casi tanto como las normas) . Entonces vi a una extraña chica. Tenía el pelo castaño y recogido en una coleta y era algo bajita. Sus enormes lentes hacían que sus ojos parecieran enormes. La chica se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano. Me dijo que se llamaba Beth y comenzó a hablarme de ella y a preguntarme cosas. Cuando le dije que iba a estudiar en el Saint Claire parecía emocionada. Me tomó una foto y me dio un papelito. Creo que era su teléfono. Luego tan rápido como había venido desapareció. En ese momento Agatha Salió de la tienda y miró a Beth extrañada. Parecía que nos había visto a través del cristal de la tienda. Insistí en que no la conocía de nada y después regresamos a casa.

También pude visitar el café de la esquina. Es muy acogedor y tranquilo. Aunque la dependiente me recuerda vagamente a alguien… Supongo que en algún momento lo descubriré.

**12 de Octubre.**

No pasó nada interesante ayer. Agatha y yo fuimos al café de abajo. Invitamos a Papá y Richard pero ambos se negaron.

Sin embargo hoy fue un día lleno de experiencias. Primeramente Agatha me regañó cuando intenté llevar más de dos cajas a la vez. Según ella debería tener cuidado o podría ser un desastre para mi padre y causarle muchos problemas. Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle que lo que había dentro de las cajas era mi ropa. Y sin pedirme explicaciones se llevó las cajas al estudio de mi padre. Creo que voy a tener que vestir en pijama hasta que alguien se dé cuenta. Odio cuando Agatha se pone así. ¿Acaso son tan importantes los modales?

Para olvidar la pelea decidí bajar al café. Últimamente pasó tanto rato allí que la camarera ya me conoce. Es una mujer de mediana edad, simpática y que huele a café. Su pelo recogido en un moño y su piel blanca y sus gafas redondas le dan un aire sabio. Gracias a ella olvidé mi pelea hasta que un rato después mi padre irrumpió en el café. Le he saludado contenta pero enseguida me he dado cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba. Ha comenzado a regañarme en ese mismo lugar. Lo hacía en un tono tan alto que casi todo el bar se ha girado. He pasado mucha vergüenza y me he marchado antes de que acabara. Supongo que estará muy enfadado pero en cuanto he llegado me he metido en mi cuarto y he cerrado por dentro. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Espero que mañana sea un día mejor.

**15 de Octubre**

Al fin hemos acabado la mudanza. Mi cuarto es casi idéntico al que tenía en mi anterior casa. Las paredes pintadas de rosa y los posters de Katy Perry y Rihanna cuelgan de las paredes. Mi armario está a rebosar de ropa y escojo una camiseta cómoda y unos pantalones de pijama. Dispuesta a no salir de casa y disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar he ido a la cocina dispuesta a disculparme con mi padre. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Y no lo vería hasta dentro de unos días porque tenía un viaje a Seattle para cerrar un negocio. Agatha me había dejado una nota. Parece que necesitaba más hilo y se había marchado. Mientras que Richard simplemente no estaba allí. Así que tenía toda la mañana para ella y también la casa. En ocasiones normales habría llamado a Karen o a Sam para que vinieran. Sin embargo en este lugar no conocía a nadie. Entonces metí la mano en el bolsillo. Había recordado algo. Saqué un pequeño papel y lo miré fijamente. Era la primera vez que lo recordaba desde mi encuentro con aquella extraña chica. Entonces me he decidido. He cogido el teléfono y he llamado a esa chica: Beth. Ha tardado relativamente poco en cogerlo. Al colgar he ido derecha a mi armario. Tenía que vestir bien para mi primera quedada en el centro comercial.

Una vez vestida y arreglada me apresuré a llegar al centro comercial. Allí parada, justo a la entrada, Beth estaba sentada esperándola. Cuando me vió llegar corrió hacia a mí y comenzó a hablar conmigo. Yo estaba nerviosa. Me dijo que debíamos a esperar a otra persona. Al poco rato una chica rubia, de ojos azules y un pañuelo en la cabeza ha llegado corriendo. Parecía muy contenta y me ha saludado como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. La verdad es que me ha hecho sentir muy tranquila.

Lo cierto es que lo hemos pasado muy bien toda la tarde. He podido renovar mi fondo de armario y Beth y Lindsay han insistido en que me probará un jersey que a mí me ha parecido horrendo. Sin embargo al vérmelo puesto, allí las tres en el vestidor, riendo, he decidido quedármelo. Más tarde hemos ido a tomar un helado. Cuando estábamos allí sentadas observé un chico que me miraba fijamente. Era un chico moreno, con el cabello corto y una camiseta deportiva. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el chico desconocido se levantó y se fundió entre la multitud. Entonces Beth se ha levantado exclamando que tenía que irse porque ya era tarde así que nos hemos despedido y he vuelto a casa. Agatha ya había vuelto y parecía de buen humor así que me ha sentado en el sofá y me ha hecho una explicación sobre la responsabilidad como hace siempre que está contenta aunque yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ello. Antes de cenar hemos esperado a Richard sin embargo cuando ha vuelto se ha metido en su cuarto así que hemos cenado solas. Ahora es el primer momento que puedo saborear el silencio. Ahora que lo pienso… Mañana empezaré el instituto. Estoy algo nerviosa sin embargo sé que lo conseguiré. De momento he descubierto que no estoy sola en esto. Lindsay y Beth están ahí.

Buenas noches.

Dakota

**Y así acaba el primer capítulo de "El Diario de Dakota". Este es mi primer fic que no se trata de una competencia así que no sé cómo me ha salido. ¿A vosotros que os ha parecido? ¿Debeis lincharme, echarme de FF o animarme a seguir? (¿?) Sea como sea dejad reviews.**

**PD: Si alguno leía Mundo en peligro que sepa que aún tengo pensado escribirlo e iré alternando entre este fic y el otro. Suerte :D**


End file.
